Sleepless Without You
by God's Obsession
Summary: All of the Avengers have problems. Steve does his best to help all of them, but never really addresses his own.
1. Sleepless

**Steve never said anything about it. Not once. He just buried it and kept going, kept helping, kept fighting. Of course, he had PTSD. Of course, he had nightmares and nights where he was too scared to sleep. Of course, Steve would wake up utterly terrified, with a crushing sense of being alone and forgotten. With everything he went through? It's shocking that Steve is even functioning. It's even more shocking that no one knows. But everyone had issues. All of them had their own things that kept them awake or that they were scared of. They just never thought of Steve, the perfect soldier, the righteous Captain America, the completely clean and moral guy, to have the same issues they did. Or rather, any at all. And, for the most part, Steve dealt with it all extremely well. He used the gym frequently to beat out the stress, ate healthy, dressed well, kept up good hygiene, and hung out with his friends as often as possible. And he helped. When Clint could be found late at night on the outside balcony, watching the city, Steve would join him. They would spend the time just quietly leaning on the rail, Steve touching their shoulders together for comfort or Clint would talk, telling Steve about what Loki did in his head. New things popped up all the time as Clint slowly, mentally recovered. Other times, something on a mission would remind him and send him back into the trap inside his head. On her off nights, Natasha would be on her bedroom floor, leaning against the bed with her lights on and everything scattered around. Steve would see the light and slowly push the door open. He would slip into the room and pad over to her and sit next to the Russian. And she'd lean into him, letting him wrap his arms around her. She rarely talked about it, and even when she did, it was only a few sentences. She would only give the bare minimum, bits and pieces of the things that caused her mental scars. Banner rarely had an off night. He couldn't afford them. But when he did, Steve often found him in the kitchen, sitting at the table in dim light, a cup of warm milk in his hands. And sometimes Steve would sit across from him, other times he would be cooking something for the tired scientist. Bruce talked the most. He would tell Steve all about it, the people he hurt when he had episodes. He would stare at his mug or what Steve was cooking, bitterness in his eyes and regret in his voice as he spoke of the failure that led to him becoming the Hulk. Steve always listened, always returned with his soothing voice, telling Bruce the things he needed to hear. Tony was the worst of all of them. He was the one that rarely slept, ran only on coffee, snarked and sassed instead of talking about it, and only barely coped with his entire life by inventing things to help fix the world. Steve tried to take care of him the best he could, but Tony made it difficult. Sometimes he would absolutely refuse Steve's pleas to get some sleep. Other times he would even have JARVIS lock the supersoldier out of the lab. However, Steve succeeded more than anyone else ever had. It was probably because he knew Tony well enough to not ask him to talk about it. Or how undeniably sincere and stubborn the blonde was. Part of it definitely was the feelings the two had between them. Feelings that Steve had never really planned to act upon, at least not yet, but feelings Tony didn't hesitate to put into shameless flirting. Regardless, Steve got Tony to go to bed often because most nights, Tony found it easier to flirt and try to seduce the blonde than argue with him.**

 **One night at 4 am, Steve woke up, thrashing violently against the blankets that were tangled around him. He shoved the blankets off and sat up panting heavily as he slowly calmed himself, letting the terror leave him. Steve was reluctant to go back to bed, the nightmare still making him tremble lightly. So instead, Steve slid off the bed and left his room. The supersoldier padded barefoot throughout the darkened Stark tower, checking on all the spots in case any of his teammates were kept awake by their troubles. Luckily, it seemed to be a good night for them all, except Tony, of course. Steve made his way down to the workshop, not making a sound. He got there and pushed the door open. After looking around a moment, Steve spotted the dark brown hair among a bunch of scattered parts on his work table. He walked over to find the genius asleep, a soft smile coming to his lips. The blonde neared and reached a hand out to Tony's shoulder, shaking him lightly.**

"Hey, Tony." **Steve whispered and slowly, the brunette's head lifted.**

"..Cap?" **Tony asked, blinking up at the supersoldier.** "What're you doing here?" **He grunted, turning back to look at his table full of parts.** "Shit, I have to finish this." **He said, starting to reach over. Steve stopped him, taking his wrists lightly.**

"No, Tony. It's time to go to bed." **He gently began pulling Tony away, but the brunette immediately pulled out of Steve's grasp.**

"No! I need to finish this." **Tony insisted, but Steve grabbed him again.**

"Tony, it is 4 in the morning and you are at your limit. You are coming with me and you're going to sleep even if I have to drag you and shove sleeping pills down your throat." **He growled, pulling Tony insistently. The billionaire stopped, staring at Steve for several moments in shock before he leaned forward and sagged against Steve.**

"Okay.." **He mumbles into the supersoldier's chest then wraps his arms around Steve's neck.** "Carry me." **He demands softly and Steve complies, wrapping his arms around the smaller male as he wrapped his legs around Steve's waist and held on tight to his neck. The supersoldier carries Tony up the first stairs, leading out of the garage. He trusts JARVIS to shut all the lights and things down in the workshop as he takes the master of the house to the elevator. Steve pushes the button for Tony's floor and waits for them to arrive before exiting and heading to the billionaire's bedroom. Steve pushes open the door and carries Tony to the huge king size bed. He pulls off Tony's greasy shirt and pants then tucks him under the covers. Steve turns to go, but a hand on his wrist stops him and he glances back at Tony curiously, expecting him to ask for water or something.**

"Stay." **Is what comes out of Tony's lips and makes Steve's heart thud. The blonde stays still for a moment, completely unsure of what to do.** _"Please."_ **Tony whispers next, and that has Steve biting his lip and crawling into bed with Tony. Steve slides under the covers, Tony waiting for him to still before snuggling into the supersoldier. Steve stiffens at the action, having not expected it, but after a minute, he melts into the touch, wrapping his arms around the smaller male, tangling their legs, and pressing his nose into the messy brown hair.**

"Goodnight, Tony." **He says softly, closing his eyes. Calm and comfort surrounded Steve, making him sleepy again.**

"Night, Steve." **Tony mumbled into the blonde's chest, already falling quickly asleep. They slept fully for the first time in a long time, bodies tightly tangled together and softly breathing in each other's scents.**


	2. In Bed With You

"Steve. Hey, Steve. Who sleeps like this?" **Came the voice that pulled the blonde back to consciousness. He opened his eyes to see the brunette smirking, half sexy and half amused. The covers were half up Tony's chest as the morning sunlight poured over his body, illuminating every muscle and curve. And by god if that wasn't the most perfect sight Steve has ever seen. He stared until Tony cleared his throat.** "You with me here, big guy?" **He asks with affection, a hand moving over to push strands of blonde hair behind Steve's ear. The supersoldier bit his lip before letting his shy smile show, and he nodded.**

"Y-yeah. I am." **Tony hummed in response then raised his eyebrow as he drew his hand back to himself. Steve tried not to whine.**

"You didn't hear what I asked, did you?" **He asked. He repeated the question when Steve shook his head.** "Well. I asked who sleeps like this. I mean c'mon, Cap. You're even wearing a belt. Who sleeps with actual clothes on? I mean, you took my clothes off." **Tony paused to enjoy the pink shade that had taken over Steve's cheeks. He chuckled.** "I mean, they were nasty so. But, you could've taken yours off too. I mean at the very least your pants, like c'mon."

"Tony, I-" **Steve started, becoming fidgety as his eyes looked at something other than Tony's gorgeous brown eyes. The brunette laughed.**

"I'm kidding. Well, partly. I think it would be great to wake up with you shirtless. Maybe next time. Now let's go get coffee and breakfast." **The billionaire said with a wide grin as he got out of bed, pulling a willing, even though still blushing, Steve with him.**


End file.
